1. Technical Field
The invention relates to audio signal processing, and more particularly, to a vehicle communication system.
2. Related Art
Rapid advances in technology have lead to the adoption of extensive audio, video, and information systems in vehicles. The systems output navigational assistance, traffic reports, reports on vehicle status, play music, and play videos. The use of some many devices can create the devices, along with the configuration of a vehicle passenger compartment—which can result in complex reverberations and may be susceptible to transient vehicle noises.
To improve vehicle communications, some vehicles incorporate specific vehicle communication systems. A vehicle communication system may receive audio data representing a passenger's speech, process the received audio data, and redirect the processed audio data to vehicle passengers through vehicle speakers. Due to the positioning of audio inputs, the shape of the passenger compartment, and the configuration of the vehicle speakers, some systems may generate acoustic feedback.
In some instances, suppression and/or compensation filters are used to reduce feedback. The use of suppression and/or compensation filters may be complex and may require reconfiguration. When reconfigurations are not performed quickly, audible interference may be passed to the listener. As a result, some vehicle communication systems may reproduce speech signals that are difficult to understand.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved vehicle communication system.